Encore un verre
by Simin-Nmsis
Summary: Barnaby ne sait plus ou il en est après la mort de Maverick, il erre et Stern Bild n'a aucune pitié pour lui. il trouvera son salut dans un vieux bar de la ville basse.


Bonjour mes chères ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir et de vous présenter ce petit OS de ma création.

Que dire ? Cela peut ressembler à une causerie existentielle ou un essai philosophique et la raison est que, le jour où j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'avais tout juste fini de lire le mythe de Sisyphe, d'Albert Camus.

Ou est notre place dans ce monde ? Avons-nous une place ? La choisissons-nous ? Je pense que c'est des questions récurrentes et Barnaby n'en est pas immunisé car il est un héros.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

 **Encore un verre :**

La ville semblait désagréablement lumineuse mais horriblement fade, presque grise, les bruit de la foule et des voitures ressemblait à un agaçant bourdonnement et les publicités clignotantes lui brulait la rétine pourtant protégé par des lunettes de soleil.

Stern Bild brillait encore et encore d'une lueur infatigable et lui trainait des pieds au milieu d'une foule trop peuplé et il se sentait trop seul et la ville est trop brillante et ses lunettes pas assez opaques. Un chapeau sur la tête, ses cheveux bien cachés à l'intérieur, une simple chemise noir aux manches retroussées, et ses Ray-ban sans lesquelles il ne serait pas sorti.

Barnaby Brooks Jr marchait au milieu d'une foule trop pressé, trop mouvante, trop bruyantes mais pas assez vivante.

Il était tard. Quelle heure ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, à quoi bon savoir de toute façon, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, son appartement trop froid, trop inhospitalier, trop triste, pas assez vivant alors que lui, l'était bel et bien…peut-être…

Il sentait son cœur battre, c'en était même douloureux, il marchait et respirait et parlait et faisait toutes les choses que les vivants font et pourtant il ne se sentait pas vivant, il en avait marre de sa vie, de son métier, de son existence toute entière. Il leva les yeux vers un des écrans qui passait en boucle l'information qui avait fait coulée encre et salive ces derniers jours : Albert Maverick s'était fait assassiné pas Lunatic dans le camion des forces de la police en direction de la prison. Avoir attrapé l'assassin de ses parents aurait dû le réjouir, le soulager il aurait dû dormir sur ses deux oreilles au lieu d'enchainer les insomnies.

Barnaby voulait se boucher les oreilles et arrêter d'écouter. Tout Stern Bild et au-delà avait entendu cette information alors à quoi bon la répéter encore et encore. Indéfiniment.

Trop de bruit, trop de lumières, trop de mouvement mais pas assez de vie…même en lui.

Voulant s'écarter de cet odieux ersatz de paix, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle, s'éloigna des grands boulevards et de la ville haute et rejoignit les quartiers plus bas, proche du port, quelque bars et pubs était encore ouvert, chacun d'eux regroupait des pécheurs et des marins qui buvait et riait après une dure journée, tous habillé de modestes vêtements et de salopette, ils sentaient l'alcool et le poisson et pourtant la bonhomie et les manières brut de ces gaillards étaient plus agréable et plus doux que ce qu'il côtoyait d'habitude. L'envie d'alcool vint soudainement titiller son œsophage et il choisit un petit bar assez désert et qui diffusait une douce et vieille music, qui, en s'approchant la reconnut comme étant _Young and beautiful_ d'Elvis Presley, il s'engouffra dans l'établissement qui accueillait seulement deux hommes dans une table au fond et le barman debout derrière le zinc.

Très calme mais assez vivant.

Doucement il s'installa au bout du bar et se laissa enivrer par l'ambiance morose qui régnait mais qui le rassurait bizarrement, le carrelage blanc et noir est vieux et craquelé par endroit, le bois du bar est un peu moisi, les sièges vieux et pas très solide, une odeur de tabac, d'alcool, de caramel et de javel flottait dans l'air, les néons lâchait une lumière lugubre et l'un d'eux clignotait en émettant des grésillements signe qu'il était en fin de vie l'atmosphère n'avait rien de rassurant au contraire et pourtant Barnaby trouva un peu de paix intérieur en restant ici en bruit de fond les rires des alcoolique, la voix d'Elvis et le tintements des verre et des bouteilles.

-qu'est-ce que je sers au monsieur ?

Le blond releva la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, le barman se tenait devant lui de l'autre côté du bar et le scrutait en fumant son cigare, sa moustache couvrait ses lèvres gercés et ses traits dure semblait encore plus menaçant sous le poids des rides, ses cheveux gris ne couvrait plus son front et il ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc en plus de son pantalon retenu par des bretelles.

Dans cet environnement non-accueillant, il ne faisait pas tache mais Barnaby ne le trouva pas particulièrement menaçant, d'abord car il était tout à fait capable de se défendre et ensuite car le barman n'avait rien fait pour donner au ton de sa voix ce timbre dur, c'était dans sa nature de parler de cette façon.

-un rosé, répondit le héros, n'importe lequel.

-et un rosé pour le m'sieur, un !

Il se détourna du blond et pris un verre qu'il le rempli de l'élixir des dieux et il le déposa devant le jeune homme en face de lui. Pendant ce temps les deux hommes qui buvaient plus tôt se retirèrent en saluant le barman de façon chaotique avec leur voix d'hommes soûl, la chanson terminée, le silence reprit ses droits dans le bar et le tintement des bouteilles que ramassait le barman se faisait entendre de temps en temps quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit faisant sonner la petite clochette accroché au-dessus.

-bonsoir Wally !, fit une voix enjoué et naturellement forte.

Le héros ne releva pas la tête de son verre pour voir si c'était un homme ou une femme vu que la voix s'appliquait aux deux.

Le personnage s'assit à l'autre bout du comptoir en riant avec le barman.

-une Corona bien froide Wally s'il te plait !

-tout de suite petite !

La voix du barman sembla beaucoup plus enjoué qu'il ne l'avait entendu auparavant et il dé-bouchonna une bouteille de Corona et la déposa en face de la jeune fille, il alluma ensuite la vieille et petite télévision dans le même geste tout de suite le vieil appareil afficha les notes des super-héros et les sondages de popularité de certains et aussi certaines prédictions pour les notes futur. Le nom de Barnaby revenait souvent au top des listes mais il n'y fit pas attention, lui qui d'habitude ne cherchait que les meilleurs résultats et la côte de popularité la plus élevé.

-alors petite, on ne paris pas aujourd'hui ?

-je paris sur les chevaux et le sport seulement pas sur la vie humaine ces braves gens sont déjà assez aimable en nous protégeant on ne va pas en plus parier sur leurs vie.

Il l'entendit lever la bouteille du comptoir puis la laisser tomber dessus lourdement et il s'étonna qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée sous la violence de l'impact.

-éteint ces conneries s'il te plait, on n'a pas idée à parier sur la vie des honnêtes gens !

Le barman obéit docilement et éteignit la télévision, s'en suivit une discussion sur les résultats de football américain et de basket Ball et quelque prévisions sur le résultat de certaines équipes.

Il ne restait plus qu'une gorgée au fond du verre du blond et elle semblait le nargué, le défiant de la finir et de boire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'aube emporte les dernières bribes de sa raison. Sans qu'il ne fasse un geste le barman vint poser un deuxième verre rempli en face de lui, quand il releva la tête le vieil homme lui désigna le bout du comptoir ou se tenait le deuxième client du bar : une jeune fille, la vingtaine, ses court cheveux d'un roux flamboyant frisaient de façon désordonné et était retenu en arrière pas un bandana multicolore surmonter d'une paire de lunettes d'aviation, sur son corps trop musclé pour être celui d'une femme elle portait un bleu de travail dont le haut était attaché à sa taille et en guise de haut un débardeur qui avait dû être blanc à une époque mais qui aujourd'hui regroupait un mélange de nuances de gris et de noir, son visage et ses épaules étaient couvertes de taches de rousseurs qui donnait un léger air sale a sa peau, seul ses yeux verts donnaient un peu de lumière a son allure triste et pauvre. Elle leva vers lui sa bouteille d'une main blessée et entouré d'un bandage et lui adressa un sourire dont il manquait une dent.

-a la santé de deux personnes perdus dans une ville trop grande pour eux m'sieur !

Il se sentit forcé de lui rendre son sourire et il leva son verre vers elle et en bu une gorgé.

Un gorgée d'un verre qu'une parfaite inconnu venait de lui offrir.

Elle retourna à sa bouteille et son barman et reprit le cours de la conversation le plus naturellement du monde alors que lui, l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qui avait poussé ce bout de femme à lui offrir un verre à lui, un inconnu rencontré dans un bar. Et cette phrase _deux personnes perdues dans une ville trop grande pour eux_ , ça résumait assez bien la situation. Aujourd'hui Stern Bild semblait trop grande, même pour lui…mais elle ?

-vous êtes perdu ?

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les retenir mais ne le regretta pas pour autant, il voulait savoir, _il en avait besoin._

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui puis regarda le plafond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, à la recherche de ses mots elle prit un mouchoir en papier et essuya le sang qu'elle avait provoqué sur sa lèvre en la mordillant et parla en même temps.

-je pense qu'on est tous un peu perdu, qui peut se vanter de se sentir à sa place ? …mais moi, depuis le temps où je suis perdu j'ai perdu la notion de repères je crois même que si je trouvais mon chemin j'aurais peur …oui peur…mais ça ce n'est pas important, je vis l'instant présent car demain n'existe pas encore et je suis heureuse de cette façon, alors ça me suffit !, acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire comme pour faire oublier les paroles triste qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et comme prise d'une soudaine surprise elle fit pivoter son siège vers le blond et s'exclama vivement.

-et vous ?

Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre et pris quelque secondes à la recherche de ce qu'elle voulait savoir elle lui avait offert un verre car elle savait qu'il se sentait perdu alors que dire de plus ?

-pardon ?

-vous devez être nouveau !

-en effet je ne suis jamais venu...

-mais non ! Pas ça ! Je veux dire que vous êtes nouveau dans le domaine !

Alors là il ne la suivait plus du tout !

-je vous éclaire si vous le permettez et n'hésitez pas à me couper ou à m'arrêter si vous trouvez que je vais trop loin d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, curieux de voir ou elle voulait en venir et elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège en croisant ses mains en possession de la bière sur ses genoux.

-je veux dire que vous n'avez perdu vos repères que récemment, la blessure est encore fraiche et vous aimeriez bien vous éloigner un peu de la source du changement ou plutôt de « l'effondrement » si je puis me permettre car si on voit les choses sous un certain angles la vie humaine n'est qu'un château de cartes fragile à la merci du vent du destin et quand notre château bouge ou s'effondre on se retrouve a siroter un rosé bon marché dans un bar pourri.

-je ne te permets pas !, râla le barman qui semblait plus amusée qu'en colère.

Le blond la regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil sans savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, il prit finalement une lampée de son verre et laissa planer le silence un moment avant de rediriger son attention vers elle.

-vous êtes doué pour deviner.

-pour analyser je dirais, si j'avais eu les moyens j'aurais fait psychologue ou barman !

Elle rit toute seul de sa blague et le vieux Wally soupira avant de laisser tomber un trousseau de clés devant elle, il prit sa veste et son chapeau et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'en aller il lança simplement.

-avant de partir ferme la porte et laisse les clés comme d'habitude.

-d'accord !

La rousse finit sa bouteille d'une traite et contourna le zinc pour aller en chercher une autre qu'elle ouvrit avec son ongle au lieu d'utiliser l'ouvre bouteille devant elle, elle en but un peu avant de s'avancer en face du héros, le bar les séparant et de lui offrir un autre sourire qui lui rappela bizarrement Kotetsu.

-je vous offre autre chose m'sieur ? Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui profitez-en.

Il eut un sourire amusée devant l'attitude d'une jeune femme, qui, s'il ne s'était pas retrouver dans ce bar, ne lui aurait pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'un mot mais refusa poliment sa proposition, il ne voulait pas finir éméché.

-vous pariez ?, demanda-t-elle.

-non, je n'aime pas prendre de risques inutiles, répondit-il.

-un paradoxe quand on sait que vous pariez votre vie tous les jours.

Il mit un moment avant de comprendre et quand l'information arriva à son cerveau il releva la tête tellement vite que les quelque doutes dans l'esprit de la jeune fille s'estompèrent.

Il lui lança un regard à travers ses lunettes, cherchant une information, un repère mais il ne trouva que son sourire.

-vous n'avez pas le meilleur déguisement du monde, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand on a mon métier on est obligé d'avoir l'œil.

Il ne répondit-rien, que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Il se trouvait dans une de ces situations ou ni la parole, ni le silence ne sont les bons choix.

-j'imagine que vous prendrez un autre verre, dit-elle d'un air mutin.

-volontiers, soupira-t-il.

Il voulait boire tout d'un coup, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle lui resservit encore du rosé et sortit un autre verre à l'intérieure duquel elle mit un gros glaçon et versa un dessus un liquide ambre dont l'odeur fit faire une grimace a Barnaby.

-le meilleur rhum que vous pourrez trouver, dit-elle simplement avec son sourire qui semblait figé sur sa figure d'enfants.

Elle prit une grande lampée qui descendit directement dans son larynx, elle fit une légère grimace et reprit son sourire. Barnaby lui, sentait sa gorge bruler en voyant la rousse boire un liquide avec une si forte odeur.

-je suis mécano', dit-elle pour reprendre la conversation. J'ai un petit garage un peu plus loin, ça marche assez bien.

-vous réussissez à vous en sortir dans votre métier ?, demanda le héros.

Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il à faire qu'elle ait des fins de mois difficiles ou pas ? Même lui ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question mais il sentait qu'il devait parler pour prolongé ce moment coute que coute, pour rester le plus longtemps loin de sa vie tumultueuse et rester dans ce bar à écouter une parfaite inconnu philosopher sur sa vie.

Il voulait parler d'idioties, il voulait qu'elle lui parle d'idioties, pas de conversation sérieuse ou la vie d'un homme est en jeu, pas de question de journalistes dont la réponse serait modelée selon les envies, juste une discussion entre deux humains. Qu'elle lui parle !mon dieu, qu'elle lui parle ! Il voulait qu'elle lui parle du prix de la pèche si ça l'arrangeait ! mais qu'elle ne le laisse pas retourner à sa vie sans sens, il voulait voir ce monde ou les gens ne sauvent personne, ou aucune vie n'est attaché à la sienne, ou l'existence s'allume et s'éteint dans un silence et un anonymat piteux et sans gloire. Il voulait lui donner son or en échange de sa ferraille. Il voulait vivre dans a paille mais il vivrait _seul_ , il ne tuerait personne avec lui et enfin personne ne dépendrait de lui.

-on peut dire que ça va assez bien…parfois je parie pour gagner un peu d'argent, répondit-elle avec un sourire de misère.

-et vous ne voulez pas changer ?

-non, je vis bien comme ça, c'est assez simple mais ça ne me tue pas encore.

-on dirait que vous avez peur du succès.

-moi ?, demanda-t-elle en riant. Je suis bien trop pauvre pour avoir peur du succès, c'est juste que je n'ai pas les moyens de changer alors je m'efforce d'être heureuse avec ce que j'ai.

Et se resservit encore du rhum pendant qu'il cherchait quelque-chose pour relancer la conversation, il n'eut pas le temps de trouver qu'elle reprit la parole.

-j'imagine que la richesse et le succès n'ont pas que des bons côtés, lança-elle d'un ton détaché.

-non…en effet.

-en fait…peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, peut-être que trouver une cause qui donne du sens à notre vie et réussir à l'atteindre n'est pas ce que l'humain cherche, ce n'est qu'une illusion destiné à nous éloigner de son qu'on veut vraiment.

Elle finit son verre d'une traite avant de continuer.

-l'humain est un être relié à la notion d'existence, il veut _exister_ et le moyen commun est d'attacher la première notion a une deuxième, la notion de réussite. Celui qui réussit existe. On nous rentre ça dans la tête, on nous faire croire que c'est logique et qu'il faut définir un but à l'existence pour que cette existence elle-même _existe_ , mais en fait ce que l'humain cherche…c'est l'humain, on voudrait que notre existence soit confirmé par une autre existence c'est pour ça qu'on relie nos vies les unes aux autres à travers les relations sociales, on attache une vie a une autre pour lui donner de l'importance…cette personne reconnait mon existence, alors je _suis…_

Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et regardait au loin, comme si son résonnement l'étonnait elle-même, ensuite elle regarda Barnaby droit dans les yeux et dit.

-en fait, ce qu'on veut…c'est quelqu'un…une personne qui nous choisira…qui nous préférera nous, en entier, a la place de tous les autres.

Il leva son verre en sa direction. Pas pour lui donner raison. Pas pour lui donner tort.

Il le leva car il n'y avait plus de mots pour cette soirée, juste des verres et des parfums.

La soirée dura jusqu'au lever du soleil. Barnaby sortit du bar, accompagné des premières lueurs du soleil et il regarda, le cœur léger, les rayons du matin réchauffer le béton glaciale et les cœurs fatigué. Il se sentait gagnant, il avait survécu à cette nuit, lui et l'autre rousse un peu dingue…oui ils avaient survécu et ils survivraient encore. Cette ville…ce monde ! ne se débarrasserait pas d'eux si facilement.

 _ **FIN.**_

Voilà ! Ma première fanfic Tiger and Bunny ! Ce one-shot a mis tellement de temps à voir le jour que je ne sais même plus quand est-ce j'ai commencé à l'écrire !

Update : j'ai commencé le huit octobre 2016 et je l'ai fini il y a deux jours. Je vous laisse calculer si vous n'êtes pas aussi flemmard que moi !

Bref, pour une fois j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai écrit, et j'aimerais vraiment que vous me donniez des avis, la boite a review est à votre service camarades !

Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps et de m'avoir lu ! a la prochaine !

Simin Nmsis.


End file.
